jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pasjonat HTTYD/Dragons:Race to the Edge - moja adaptacja
Witam serdecznie. Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie na forum, więc przepraszam za wszelkie błędy ortograficzne, interpunkcyjne itp. ' #'Jeśli nie lubisz jak Astrid wychodzi na zołze to opuść ten blog i tu nie wracaj. A teraz czas na info: #'Akcja toczy się na kilka dni przed odcinkiem Shell Shocked.' #'Jeźdźcy mogą prowadzić korespondencję z Viggo.' #'Czkawka zbudował prototyp laski jaką miała Valka, która działa na wszystkie smoki z wyjątkiem Szczerbatka' #'Jest nowy bohater: Ulfr Stenson, który lata na Gromogrzmocie o imieniu Gromek' #'Uwaga: Używam bezpośredniego tłumaczenia słów np.: Krawędź w odniesienu do Końca Świata itp.' #'Nexty w zależności od ilości wolnego czasu. Postaram się wstawiać jeden na tydzień.' Rozdział 1 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Ciepłe promienie słońca padały na moją twarz. Siedziałem w moim domku i zastanawiałem się nad ostatnimi dniami. Zacząłem zaniedbywać Astrid i Szczerbatka przez przygotowywania planu ofensywy na wyspę Viggo z zamiarem pojmania go i odzyskaniem Smoczego Oka. Właśnie czekałem na moją kochaną. Pomagała mi w przygotowaniach i oceniała obiektywnie moje pomysły. Spóźniała się co było dziwne. Zawsze była punktualna co spowodowało iż postanowiłem pójść do niej. Idąc zastanawiałem się co spowodowało, że się spóźnia. Był późny ranek, niebo bezchmurne i utrzymywała się lekka bryza. Wszedłem do głównego pokoju ale nie zauważyłem śladów bytności dzisiaj kogokolwiek. Jej dom został zbudowany wedle projektu mojego schronienia aczkolwiek z kilkoma dodatkowymi rzeczami. Zbudowaliśmy tam dodatkowy pokój dla Heather a także mała stajnia dla Wichury. Ogólnie panował idealny porządek za wyjątkiem jej ubrań walających się na podłodze. Zawsze była dokładna, a co najważniejsze kochała porządek. Gdy zajrzałem do sypialni zauważyłem powód, dla którego Astrid się spóźniła. I o dziwo tam był największy bałagan jaki widziałem w swoim życiu. Ołówki, książki leżały na podłodze podobnie jak wazon, który najprawdopodobniej nie przeżył usunięcia z blatu biurka. W nim to Astrid zawsze stawiała świeże kwiaty. Kto domyśli się co wywołało spóźnienie Astrid dostaje dedyk. Podoba się? Oceń w komentarzu. Liczę na uwagi odnośnie opowiadania - co zmienić, a co jest ok Rozdział 2 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Powodem spóźnienia była najwyraźniej upojna noc. Owszem wczoraj zaszaleliśmy z ekipą lecz nawet Sączysmark, który wypił najwięcej tego wieczoru już wstał i w miarę kontaktował. Co do Upojnej nocy wcale nie miałem na myśli imprezy, ale co stało się po niej i ja już wiem co. Wnioskuje to po tym co widzę, a mianowicie raczej naga Astrid opierała głowę na wznoszącej się na nagiej klatce piersiowej Ulfra. Jej włosy rozpięte rozpłynęły się na niej i na poduszce. Wyszedłem z jej domu jak najszybciej i odleciałem w kierunku Kruczego Urwiska. Tam dałem upust emocjom jakie we mnie się zgromadziły. Nie rozumiałem jak mogła to zrobić. Choć z drugiej strony to również moja wina. To ja ją zaniedbywałem lecz litości. Mówiłem jej, że to wynagrodzę. Chyba, że za mocno się upiła? Dobra czas się wziąść się w garść. Plan jest taki: wracam na Krawędź i udaję, że nic nie widziałem. Zobaczę jak się będą zachowywać. Szczerbatek oczywiście wspierał mnie podczas tych rozmyślań. Usiadł koło kamienia, na którym ja się usadowiłem i patrzył na mnie swoim smutnym spojrzeniem. Dzięki niemu zrozumiałem, że zawszę on będzie ze mną. Na początku opowiadania jest ważna zmiana. Nikt niestety nie zgadł.Imię Finna zostało zmienione na Ulfra zgodnie z życzeniami kilku użytkowników. Dedyk później Dedykacja dla: Czarciousta i Koniu202 za wsparcie i propozycję zmiany imienia. A teraz next. Rozdział 3 'Perspektywa Astrid' Zbudził mnie jakiś hałas. Szybko się odwróciłam się w stronę źródła dźwięku lecz nic nie zobaczyłam. Chyba wydawało mi, się że widzę zielone oczy przepełnione bólem, zawodem i miłością. To pomogło mi uświadomić sobie co się działo tej nocy. Co dziwne wcale jej nie żałuję. Ulfr dał mi coś czego nie dał mi Czkawka. Wstałam i szybko się ubrałam. Obudziłam mojego nowego chłopaka pocałunkiem i poleciałam spotkać się z Czkawką, aby być może z nim zerwać. Czułam, że go zawiodłam lecz to co zyskałam tej nocy wydawało mi się ważniejsze. Jako, że nie znalazłam go w jego domu ani na wyspie, postanowiłam sprawdzić miejsce, w którym Czkawka przebywał kiedy musiał coś przemyśleć. Obawiałam się nieco tego spotkania lecz cóż. Lepiej teraz pogadać nim dowie się o tej sprawie od kogoś innego. Ruszyłam w stronę stajni i chwilę później leciałam na Wichurze w stronę Berk, a konkretniej Kruczego Urwiska. Tam wszystko się zaczęło i tam też się skończy. Dalszy ciąg rozdziału kiedy indziej. Pozdrawiam Uwaga uwaga. Kto zgzgadnie co się stanie ten dostaje dedyk. Czas macie do nexta, który powinien pojawić się 20.09.2017 godz. 18.00 lub wcześniej. Powodzenia. 20.09.2017 godz 15.06: Zostały niecałe 3h konkursu. Zachęcam do startu. 20.09.2017 godz 17.48 Konkurs Zawieszony. Najbliżej odpowiedzi była: Yetriss dla której dedykuję ten next: 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Posiadanie żony jest warunkiem zostania wodzem. Obawiałem się, że jeśli Astrid postanowi mnie odrzucić, nikogo już nie zdołam pokochać. To jej oddałem całe swe serce. To co mi zrobiła może i mógłbym wybaczyć lecz musiała by okazać skruchę i żal, czyli coś czego Astrid nie umie nawet udawać, a co dopiero odczuwać. Słyszę właśnie lądującego Śmiertnika około 450 metrów ode mnie. O wilku mowa. Astrid pewnie chce mnie zaskoczyć jak zwykle lecz już słyszę jej delikatne ostrożne kroki. Czyżby chciała bawić się do końca. Raczej to powinno ją zaskoczyć: Mam nadzieję, że noc minęła dobrze. - coś spowodowało, że musiałem zacząć rozmowę w ten sposób. Może chęć poznania decyzji mojej póki co dziewczyny? W momencie wypowiadania tych słów spojrzałem na dziewczynę znajdującą się około 200 metrów ode mnie, która zastygła w miejscu z zaskoczeniem i poczuciem winy wypisanym na twarzy. Od razu przybrała obojętną minę i spojrzała na mnie wzrokiem nie pełnym skruchy lecz pewności, że postępuje właściwie. Wtedy to zrozumiałem, że to koniec między nami. Wiem, też że chcesz ze mną zerwać. - Powiedziałem to nad wyraz spokojnie lecz z wyraźnie zauważalnym bólem w głosie. Po chwili niezręcznego milczenia, dodałem - Wiem też, dlaczego. - Po tych słowach Astrid się zaczerwieniła i chciała coś powiedzieć co najwyraźniej mogłoby ją usprawiedliwić lecz mnie już to nie interesowało. Wracajmy na Krawędź. Mamy dzisiaj wracać na Berk po zapasy. - powiedziałem to niby głosem obojętnym lecz wewnątrz chciałem krzyczeć z bólu, który nawiedził moje serce. Rozdział 3 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Cały lot w kierunku Krawędzi spędziliśmy w milczeniu. Mój obecny plan działania był prosty: oddam moje prawo do następcy Berk Ulfrowi, bo najdziwniejsze nic do niego nie mam. Postanowiłem również podpisać sojusz w moim imieniu z Viggo o wzajemnej nieagresji na Berk i mój dom na Krawędzi oraz jego wyspę w zamian za wzajemną pomoc w obronie. Ktoś może nie rozumieć dlaczego tak zamierzam postąpić. Powodem jest fakt, iż nie chcę mieć czegokolwiek wspólnego z Astrid jak również chcę zakończyć moją prywatną wojnę z Viggo. Oczywiście jest to także zemsta na Astrid za zdradę. I już wiem jak wtedy postąpi. Jak również wiem, że ją powstrzymam przed tym i wygram to starcie. Wtedy to poczuje konsekwencje swoich czynów. Właśnie dolatujemy do Krawędzi. Wylądowałem przed domem, w którym panował względny porządek. Uporządkowałem cały plan ofensywy i wrzuciłem do kominka. Coś mi mówiło, że Viggo przystanie na ugodę, którą właśnie skończyłem pisać. Następnie przymocowałem kartkę do nogi Straszliwca, który poleciał prosto do Czarcioustego. Spojrzałem na zegar słoneczny.Już za chwilę mieliśmy odlatywać odlatujemy, więc razem ze Szczerbatkiem skierowaliśmy się w stronę lądowiska. Tam zobaczyłem jak reszta gratuluje całującej się parze życząc im wszystkiego najlepszego. Idą w ich stronę nawiązałem kontakt wzrokowy z Astrid, w którym nie doszukałem się śladu winy. Tylko czegoś na styl radości, wolności i dumy? Czyżbym ograniczał ją w jakiś sposób? Tylko w jaki? Chyba, że chciała się ze mną przespać a ja głupi nie odczytałem jej sygnałów? Jednak od razu odrzuciłem tą myśl. Minąłem ich z wymuszoną obojętnością co chyba zdziwiło moją ekipę, lub może już byłą ekipę, a następnie wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Na mój znak wystartowaliśmy i za cel obraliśmy wyspę Berk. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Czekaliśmy na Czkawkę na lądowisku. Razem z moim nowym chłopakiem postanowiliśmy ogłosić fakt, iż jesteśmy razem w przeciwieństwie do Czkawki. Jeźdźcy za wyjątkiem nieobecnego Czkawki złożyli nam życzenia i gratulacje. Kiedy się całowaliśmy, usłyszałam jak ktoś idzie w naszym kierunku. Odruchowo się odwróciłam w stronę źródła dźwięku i niefortunnie złapałam kontakt wzrokowy z naszym liderem, który właśnie szedł w naszym kierunku z Nocną Furią. W jego zielonych oczach zobaczyłam ból i miłość co mnie zaskoczyło oraz wywołało u mnie wyrzuty sumienia, które jednak usunęłam z łatwością. Wtedy to pomyślałam, że jestem z powrotem prawdziwą, twardą Astrid Hofferson. Nie tą dziewczyną, którą byłam gdy chodziłam z Czkawką. Wtedy to byłam empatyczna, wrażliwa oraz niezwykle uczuciowa. Teraz jestem taka jak byłam: twarda i bezuczuciowa na swój sposób. To mnie cieszy, lecz czuję jakby brak czegoś. Niestety nie wiem tylko czego. Czkawka wyminął nas obojętnie i wsiadł na Nocną Furię. Dziwnie się czułam gdy nic nie mówił. Wtedy to zaczęliśmy kierować się w stronę Berk. Zachowanie lidera jeźdźców chyba zdziwiło resztę drużyny. Podczas lotu próbowaliśmy z nim rozmawiać lecz zbywał wszystkie próby kontaktu. Kiedy próbowałam coś powiedzieć on odrzekł suchym i obojętnym głosem: Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać Astrid. Te słowa zabolały mnie, ale jego chyba też, bo gdy spojrzałam na twarz byłego chłopaka byłam w stanie odczytać z niej ogromny ból. Obawiam, się że próbuje zapomnieć słowa, które wypowiedział w lesie. Te które były dla mnie jak i jego wyjątkowe. To spowodowało, że zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy dobrze postąpiłam. Pytania - poprawna odpowiedź dedyk: O jakie słowa chodzi dla Astrid? Co zrobi Astrid gdy wrócą na Krawędź po wystąpieniu Czkawki?. Serdecznie dziękuję czytelnikom za szczere jak i również humorystyczne komentarze, które mnie motywują do dawania z siebie jak najwięcej. Tak więc pozdrawiam: Koniu202, Czarciousta, Yetriss, Kaczka11$$ i Domisia2003. A teraz długo wyczekiwany i wyproszony krotki opis Ulfra 'Opis Ulfra:' Perspektywa Narrratora: Ulfr był kilka centymetrów niższy od Czkawki. Nie był szczupły jak Czkawka, lecz był nieco umięśnienia. Twarz miał pociągłą, czoło niskie. Włosy krótkie, czarne z przebłyskami brązu. Brązowe oczy głęboko osadzone spoglądały z raczej przeciętną inteligencją w przeciwieństwie do Czkawki, którego zielone oczy błyszczały niezwykłą inteligencją. Nos miał prosty nieco większy niż aparat węchowy Czkawki. Skóra na jego twarzy była niemalże czysta. Dało się zauważyć tylko kilka pyszczy sygnalizujących trądzik. Na jego obliczu widać było drobny, szczecinkowy zarost. Perspektywa Czkawki Ulfr jest raczej przeciętnym jeźdźcem. Nie wyróżnia się na tle innych swoimi zdolnościami. Jest wysportowany lecz jest słabszy niż wygląda. Niezbyt umiejętnie posługuje się mieczem lub jakąkolwiek inną bronią, aczkolwiek jestem pewny, iż w najbliższym czasie się to zmieni. W końcu Astrid jest uparta w tej kwestii. 'Perspektywa Astrid - Retrospekcja' Była zdezorientowana i przygnębiona. Wtedy to poczułam delikatny uścisk Czkawki na prawym ramieniu. Powiedział: Oczywiście nie mogę sobie wyobrazić jak musisz się czuć w tej sytuacji. W końcu jesteś Astrid - silna i niepokonana. Już nie. Jeśli to jest to Czkawka. Co jeśli reszta mego życia ma wyglądać tak? Co wtedy? To poradzimy sobie z tym. Fakt iż nie widzisz nie znaczy, że nie jesteś pomocna. Lecz dokładnie tak się czuję. Astrid ty i ja przeszliśmy przez wszystko razem. I myślisz, że nie poradzimy sobie z tym. - poczułam jak ręka Czkawki zjeżdża z mojego ramienia do dłoni i ją delikatnie zaciska - Astrid masz mnie. Cokolwiek to znaczy, Cokolwiek co chciałabyś by to znaczyło - jestem z tobą. Zawsze będą Czkawka i Astrid - zawsze. 'Perspektywa Astrid - Koniec retrospekcji' Powoli dolatujemy do Berk. Nie wiem co zrobić. Choć wmawiam sobie, że nie kocham już Czkawki, boli mnie to jak mnie traktuje po naszym spotkaniu w Kruczym Urwisku. Wiem, że może mnie nienawidzi za to co mu zrobiłam, ale tak nie odzywał się nawet do Viggo. Nagle odezwała się dawna Astrid i ukróciła te wyrzuty sumienia. Rozdział 4 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Właśnie dolatywaliśmy na Berk. Widziałem już chaty mieszkańców i twierdzę, w której miało za chwilę nastąpić zebranie. Gdy byliśmy ponad placem głównym na moim ramieniu wylądował Straszliwiec. Odczepiłem wiadomość i przeczytałem wiadomość, która potwierdziła moje plany - Viggo podpisał sojusz. Zebranie w twierdzy za 5 minut. Zeskoczyłem ze Szczerbatka i pobiegłem do budynku. Tam to wszedłem na na podium i powiedziałem: Witam. Przepraszam za problem ale chcę ogłosić kilka rzeczy. A mianowicie: zrzekam się mego statusu jako następcy Berk i lidera Jeźdźców, który przekazuję dla nowej pary: Astrid Hofferson i Ulfra Stensona. Ponadto podpisałem z Viggo Czarcioustym prywatny sojusz a także pakt o nieagresji na Berk. Jako były Lider Jeźdźców podpisałem sojusz ze mną. Miłego dnia.- Wsiadłem na smoka i odleciałem na południe zanim ktokolwiek zdołał mnie powstrzymać. Czy żałuję swojej decyzji? Owszem trochę tak. Żal mi ojca, który tak bardzo liczył iż zastąpię go, jak również Śledzika. Lecz cóż, w tym przypadku wolę nie krzywdzić jakiejś niewinnej dziewczyny, którą bym poślubił. Nie kochałbym jej co tylko przysporzyłoby bólu jej i mi. Ale wiem, iż Astrid niedługo zaatakuje Viggo i wtedy dam jej popalić. No cóż, póki co Czarciousty czeka niedaleko na partyjkę Maczug i Szponów. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Słowa Czkawki mnie zszokowały. Nie spodziewałam się, że tak zareaguje. Zawsze mi mówił, że nie potrafiłby żyć beze mnie, ale jego reakcja zdziwiła wszystkich. Rozglądam się i... Ocho. Wódz wydaje się być zdenerwowany słowami Czkawki, który od razu uciekł. Najwyraźniej chce znać motywy Czkawki, które znam tylko ja i co najważniejsze to fakt iż jednocześnie to ja jestem owym motywem. Rozdział 5 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Viggo czeka na mnie z partyjką Maczug i Szponów. Wylądowałem przy namiocie Czarcioustego, wszedłem do niego i usiadłem Witaj Czkawka. Dawno czekałem na tą chwilę. Razem siedzimy przy stole i gramy partyjkę.- w tym momencie wykonałem ruch na planszy i rzekłem zadowolony: Szach mat! Co spowodowało, że podpisałeś sojusz i opuściłeś jeźdźców? Poczułem, że mogę mu zaufać i zacząłem opowiadać co się stało w ciągu ostatnich dni… ... Tak więc to tyle. tak doszliśmy do obecnego momentu. Rozdział 6 'Perspektywa Czkawki - 2 dni potem' Właśnie wygrywałem kolejną partię z rzędu Maczug i Szponów gdy usłyszeliśmy sygnał, na który czekałem od dwóch dni. PRzesłanie trąby było jasne i oczywiste - Jeźdźcy Smoków atakowali. Razem z Viggo wybiegliśmy z namiotu i ruszyliśmy na polanę oddaloną od nas 300 metrów. Mijaliśmy po drodze wymarły las. Najprawdopodobniej niedawno wylała tam rzeka, która biegła kręcie przez wyspę. Jednocześnie była ona fosą dla południowej części obozu. Kiedy docieramy do polany, która wygląda niesamowicie zajmujemy ustalone wcześniej miejsca. Sama okolica była urzekająca. Na polance rośnie średnio wysoka trawa, w oddali widać jezioro krasowe. Cały ten teren jest otoczony drzewami, które mienią się kolorami jesieni, pomimo, iż dopiero zaczyna się lato. Słońce, które nie grzało za mocno tego dnia, oświetlało całą polanę, a w zbiorniku wodnym widać świetlne refleksy. Viggo siedzi na środku polanki, na drewniany krześle. Naprzeciw niego stoi stół, na którym znajduje się plansza Maczug i Szponów, który prezentował siły Astrid przeciwko Łowcom, jak również klatka ze Straszliwcem Straszliwym, do którego nóżki był przyczepiony fragment białej tkaniny. Ja sam czekałem ze Szczerbatkiem pośród drzew, skąd miałem doskonały widok na scenę rozgrywającą się na polance. Po głosie trąby sygnalizującej nadejście wroga, Viggo uwolnił Straszliwca, który poleciał prosto do Astrid. Po dłuższej chwili zobaczyłem jak wojowniczka ląduje razem z Wichurą na polanie. Jednakże nigdzie nie zauważyłem Ulfra. 'Perspektywa Narratora' Viggo patrzył jak wroga wojowniczka podchodzi do stołu i siada na krześle naprzeciw jego. Dało się zauważyć jej lekką nerwowość. Zawsze to Czkawka przeprowadzał rozmowy z Łowcą. On jedyny miał zdolność przywódcze, oraz niezwykle lotny umysł co dawało mu ogromną przewagę z przeciętnym rozmówcą. Niestety ze swych zdolności korzystał dość rzadko. Teraz mój ruch. - tymi słowami zaskoczył wojowniczkę, która przeraziła się po ruchu jaki wykonał Viggo. Dzięki za pomoc i przyjaciela. Wiesz... nie spodziewałem się po tobie tego. Jak mogłaś zdradzić biednego Czkawkę. Kochał Cię tak mocno… - po tych słowach zamilkł. Jego słowa zdekoncentrowały Astrid i wywołały u niej żal, który szybko zamienił się we wściekłość. Czarciousty bez strachu ciągnął dalej: Nieważne jaki ruch wykonasz, ja już wygrałem. - po tych słowach zamienił figurę Czkawki na swoją, a Astrid w zdrajcę. Tego było już za wiele dla młodej wojowniczki. Pobiegła szybko w stronę wichury jednocześnie gwiżdżąc, dając sygnał do ataku. Wsiadając na niespokojnego Śmiertnika, krzyknęła: Koniec pertraktacji! - wszyscy jeźdźcy ruszyli na Viggo, który uśmiechał się pod nosem. W tym samym czasie młody Haddock zlokalizował chłopaka Astrid, który na gwizd Astrid zaczął pikować na wprost Viggo. Chłopak wsiadł na Szczerbatka, jednocześnie wyciągając swój nowy wynalazek - kontroler smoków. Był to podłużny kij rozszerzający się na obu końcach kolorach właścicieli: czarno-brąząwo-czerwony. Wewnątrz jego znajdowały się liczne kanaliki wypełnione kamyczkami, jak również miękkim paskiem oraz mineralną wodą. Stosując odpowiednie ruchy można było wywoływać delikatne dźwięki, które trafiały do podświadomości smoka, i stawały się one podatne na rozkazy. Czkawka ćwiczył te ruchy wiele godzin. Nocna Furia wystartowała, a Haddock stanął na Szczerbatku. Zaczął ruszać kontrolerem w różne strony, a sekwencje ruchów zakończył skierowaniem kija w stronę Gromka. Skutek był natychmiastowy - smok zatrzymał się w miejscu. Ulfr bezsilnie, próbował skłonić smoka do ruchu, jednakże nic nie mógł zrobić. W tym czasie Czkawka wykonał podobną sekwencję ruchów przez co wszyscy jeźdźcy zostali uruchomieni. Chłopak niezauważony wzniósł się ponad jeźdźcami, i dał sygnał smokom by wylądowały. On sam czuł się niewiarygodnie zmęczony. Z niewiadomego powodu obsługa kontrolera była niezmiernie wyczerpująca. Po wylądowaniu po prostu spadł wycieńczony z Nocnej Furii. Przerażeni jeźdźcy spoglądali na nieprzytomnego chłopaka i smoka to na uśmiechniętego Viggo. Astrid od razu pobiegła do Czkawki, aby sprawdzić co z nim. Wtedy to zrozumiała co się stało, lecz niestety było już za późno. Młodzi ludzie zostali otoczeni przez łowców. Wściekła postanawiła się rzucić na Viggo by zakończyć to raz na zawsze. Już sięgała po topór gdy poczuła czyjąś rękę na ramieniu zatrzymującą ją w miejscu. Od razu poznała ten uścisk - Czkawka. Odwróciła się do niego i już miała coś powiedzieć lecz zamilkła widząc minę jej byłego chłopaka. Młody Haddock uśmiechał się, lecz nie do niej, lecz z samozadowolenia. Iluminacja spowodowała niemalże utratę przytomności - to on ich powstrzymał. Już miałą coś powiedzieć, gdy chłopak powiedział: Zabrać ją. - jego głos był zimny, pozbawiony emocji. Wtedy to dziewczyna poczuła czyjś uścisk odciągający ją od Czkawki. Wyrwała się, i od razu rzucając się na chłopaka. Ten unieruchomił ją, robiąc unik, jednocześnie łapiąc jej dłonie i unieruchamiając je za plecami dziewczyny. Chłopak uwolnił ją po chwili, z dość dziwną miną na twarzy. Dziewczyna czując, że przeciwnik się zdekoncentrował zaatakowała go kopiąc go w brzuch. Jeździec zgiął się wpół i dostał kolanem w nos. Stracił równowagę, i Astrid już miała to zakończyć tę walkę toporem, lecz odleciał on ugodzony pociskiem Nocnej Furii. No i cotygodniowy next już jest. Astrid spojrzała w stronę odlatującego toporu, przez co nie zauważyła lekkiego kopnięcia w kolano, które miało tylko powalić na ziemię. Gdy miała się podnieść, poczuła gorąco na swoim karku, i usłyszała zimne słowa Czkawki, które zadziałały na nią niczym kubeł zimnej wody: Poddaj się. - jego bezuczuciowy ton z nutką triumfu spowodował, iż zrezygnowała z walki. Wtedy to przybiegł Szczerbatek i dziwnie pomachał głową. Czkawka odwrócił się w stronę Viggo z uśmiechem, na którego widok łowca stracił rezon. A grymas wściekłości pojawił się na jego twarzy po słowach Czkawki: Zrywam pakt! I dzięki za Smocze Oko. - po tych słowach uwolnił smoki spod mocy kija i krzyknął do jeźdźców: Lecimy do domu! - na te słowa młodzież wsiadła na smoki i ruszyła w stronę Berk. Rozdział 7 'Perspektywa Narratora' Młodzi jeźdźcy lecieli spokojnie w stronę rodzinnej wyspy. Czkawka starał się opanować krwotok z nosa, Astrid masowała obolałe kolano, natomiast reszta jeźdźców przyglądała się im z ciekawością. Krępującą ciszę przerwał Śledzik, który chciał zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. <Śledzik> W jaki sposób przejąłeś kontrolę nad smokami Czkawka? - na te słowa pytany nie zareagował co spowodowało zdziwienie wszystkich. Co mu tam zrobiłaś kochanie, że nie reaguje? - na te słowa Czkawka odpowiedział za Astrid zduszonym głosem: Więcej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić! - po tych słowach Szczerbatek przyśpieszył przez co on oraz jego jeździec odłączyli się od reszty. Astrid chciała go gonić, lecz reszta jeźdźców nie puściła jej domagając się odpowiedzi na tylko jedno pytanie: Co zrobiłaś Czkawce? Dziewczyna nie mając wyjścia rzekła słabym: My…, bylyśmy razem. - na te słowa jeźdźcy oniemieli, co wykorzystała przesłuchiwana i poleciała szybko próbując dogonić Czkawkę. Ktoś się tego spodziewał? Jak sądzicie co się teraz stanie? Do zobacznia w nextcie Uwaga Uwaga!!!!! Najbliższe nexty będą zawierać spojlery 7 sezonu serialu. Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność!!!!!!! Będzie Czkawkowe smocze oko. - to tyle spojlera na dzisiejszy next A teraz next: 'Jakiś czas później - Berk' Czkawka wylądował przed twierdzą. Niespodziewanie jego ojciec wyszedł z twierdzy i spytał: Udało się? Tak ojcze. - na te chłodne Czkawki słowa Stoik zareagował entuzjastycznie zamykając go w morderczym uścisku. Wcale nie zauważył miny chłopca jak i tonu jego wypowiedzi, które zdradzały zdenerwowanie jak i smutek. Tato… ty… mnie… dusisz… - powiedział to z trudem gdyż potrzebował tlenu. Po uwolnieniu chłopak upadł na ziemię, łapczywie pobierając powietrze. Po chwili pozbierał się i wyruszył w stronę domu. Ojciec wrócił do twierdzy - końcu to dzień biadolenia. Czkawka idąc do swojego domu rodzinnego próbował wyrzucić z myśli obraz Astrid i Ulfra w łóżku. Od razu w jego myślach zobrazowała się była dziewczyna. Owy obrazek zalał jego samopoczucie smutkiem. 'Tymczasem u Astrid:' Dziewczyna po chwili szalonego lotu widziała zarysy rodzinnej wyspy. Za nią reszta jeźdźców próbowała ją dogonić lecz ignorowała to. Dziewczyna od razu skierowała Wichurę w stronę domu wodza. Po wylądowaniu dała znak dla smoczycy, aby ta zbytnio się nie oddalała. Kto wie jak zareaguje na jej widok? Podeszła do drzwi, lecz wtedy ogarnęły ją wątpliwości. Przecież nie mogła poprostu wejść i powiedzieć “Przepraszam Czkawka. Czy zostaniemy przyjaciółmi?” - te słowa nie wydawały się dla niej odpowiednie, gdyż dla niej brzmiały raczej niezbyt dobrze. Raczej fatalnie. Jej rozmyślania przerwał głos Czkawki, który dochodził zza drzwi Wejdź Astrid. - w tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i ujrzała w nich Czkawkę, który spoglądał na nią obojętnie. Coś nie pasowało i gdy spojrzała na jego oczy przeraziła się. Nie chodziło o ich przekrwienie i widoczny w nich smutek, lecz jego spojrzenie - nie to niewinne jakie pamiętała, lecz typowe dla ludzi jak Viggo - chytre i niezwykle bystre jakby właśnie wymyślić jak ją pokonać. Jednocześnie było pełne zawodu i czegoś nieznanego, lecz kojarzyło się jej z … - iluminacja niemalże spowodowała utratę przytomności. Ocuciły ją spokojne słowa Czkawki, które przeczyły wszystkim emocjom, które wyczytała z jego spojrzenia: Coś się stało? - postanowiła wziąć się w garść i miała zacząć przeprosiny gdy ujrzała obraz na ścianie typowy dla smoczego oka. Widziała artefakt u wodza 2 minuty temu. Coś nie pasowało. Przepchnęła Czkawkę, który poleciał w tył i uderzył w szafkę, lecz szybciej niż się spodziewałą wstał i się rzucił za nią. (Nie dosłownie) Chwycił ją za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie obezwładniając. Co tam jest?! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, wściekła, gdyż nie była w stanie uwolnić się z pewnego uścisku sztyna. Ten uśmiechnął się pod nosem i odrzekł: To nie twoja sprawa. - odrzekł to spokojnie, lecz z kategoryczną nutą nakazu. Dziewczyna odruchowo się go posłuchała, aczkolwiek tuż po uwolnieniu jej przez chłopca pewnego iż dziewczyna posłuchała go uderzyła Czkawkę w nos. Biedak upadł na podłogę, machinalnie dotykając nosa z którego obficie płynęła krew. Astrid popędziła w stronę poświaty, lecz została “skoszona” przez rannego. Ten stanął nad nią z triumfem w oczach i powiedział: Wyjdź! Z tego co widzę nie zamierzasz się zmienić, więc nie mamy o czym rozmawiać! Mam nadzieję jednak, że się zmienisz. - słowa te zostały wypowiedziane zimnym głosem. Gdy dziewczyna była w drzwiach usłyszała: Czy Ulfr wie, że mnie zdradziłaś? - w jego głosie pobrzmiewa ciekawość jak i coś na styl złośliwości. - Powodzenia na nowej drodze życia. - dodał to tonem kończącym tę rozmowę. Dziewczyna trzasnęła drzwiami i poszła w stronę Wichury. Tymczasem chłopak poszedł do swojego pokoju - tam to zobaczył swoje smocze oko aktywne, które było na ostatniej prostej do pełnego działania. Rozkręcił je i wymienił łożysko - oko zacinało się przy wybieraniu niektórych kombinacji. Zmierzch się zbliżał lecz młody wiking się nie poddawał. Eksperymentował z okiem, szukając przyczyny dlaczego już tylko jedna kombinacja ciągle nie działa. A mianowicie kombinacja odblokowująca wiedzę o Nocnych Furiach…… Odnośnie spojlera → jest to smocze oko Czkawki pojawiające się chyba w 9 odcinku najnowszego sezonu. W tym rozdziale znajduje się jedynie wspomnienie o Czkawkowym Smoczym Oku. Rozdział VIII - Dawne Zmiany 'Perspektywa Narratora' Było już grubo po 20, gdy młody wynalazca przypomniał sobie o przyjęciu na cześć odzyskania Smoczego Oka. Niestety wciąż nie odblokował kombinacji o Nocnej Furii. Wstał i przebiegł oczami po pokoju. Był niezbyt wielki, aczkolwiek był przytulny i dobrze zagospodarowany. Łóżko z szafą stały w dalszym kącie. Na ścianie naprzeciw mebli znajdowało się okno z widokiem na wioskę. Wielokrotnie przez nie spoglądał szczególnie, gdy nie był jeszcze lubianym. Biurko zbudowane jak i zaprojektowane przez niego stało pod oknem. Przy stanowisku kłębiły się rysunki jak i projekty, które tylko dawały innym iluzję bałaganu. Tylko on widział wzorzec ułożenia przedmiotów. Na jednym z rogów znajdowała się lampka, która odpowiednio odbijała światło za pomocą zwierciadeł, dzięki czemu wystarczała jedna by oświetlić niemalże cały pokój. Jednocześnie była zabezpieczona, żeby nie wywołać pożaru, a także zawierała zdalny wyłącznik. Był to cienki sznurek, przełożony przez przekładnie. W skutek pociągnięcia mały cylinder opadał na świeczkę co powodowało jej zgaśnięcie. Na podstawie tego odkrycia młody chłopak odkrył, że ogień potrzebuje powietrza, żeby płonąć. Chłopak po oswojeniu Szczerbatka i pokonaniu Zielonej Śmierci (Poprawne tłumaczenie) zyskał uznanie, więc postanowił zmodernizować wioskę. W twierdzy zamontował system grzewczy - pierwszy w archipelagu. Wykorzystywał on fakt, że ciepło się unosi. System składa się z pieca, w którym zamiast ścianek znajduje się metalowe “naczynie”. (Zamiast ceglanego wnętrza piecyka jest metalowy zbiornik z otworem wzdłuż, do którego wkładało się paliwo) Metal nagrzewając się ogrzewa wodę, która płynie metalowymi rurkami do zbiorników niezbyt dużych, lecz o wysokiej powierzchni zewnętrznej. Tam woda je nagrzewała, a rurkami umocowanymi na dole wracała do pieca i tak obieg się zamyka. (Wykorzystanie konwekcji) Po sukcesie tego systemu wynalazca i Pyskacz mieli kupę roboty - ponad połowa wioski chciała mieć nowoczesny system ogrzewania całego domu. Do wyjątków należy między innymi jego ojciec, który jest tradycjonalistą. Obecnie młody Haddock składał coś co miało zmienić świat - nie smocze oko lecz coś znacznie ważniejszego. Co składa Czkawka? Swoje pomysły przedstawcie w komentarzach, a teraz lecimy dalej. ' Młodzieniec wyciągnął się niczym Szczerbatek i wyszedł z domu. Szedł w stronę twierdzy na zapowiadane przyjęcie. Ból w jego lewej nodze narastał. Jutro był dzień, którego zbytnio nie lubił. Podwójna rocznica. - zaśmiał się gorzko w swoich myślach. Dzień, który wszystko zmienił na wyspie. Idąc w stronę celu minął kuźnię, która również się zmieniła. Nie tylko to, że Pyskacz został dentystą, lecz działanie jej zostało ulepszone. Przez kogo? To chyba oczywiste, że przez Czkawkę. Zmienił on działanie pieca - teraz obsługa była prostsza jak również bezpieczniejsza. Ryzyko poparzeń było minimalne, lecz dla wynalazcy się zdarzały kiedyś, gdy zamyślał się o Astrid. Ponadto komin został poprawiony, dzięki czemu ciąg wewnątrz niego jest lepszy - a to przyspiesza wzrost temperatury. Tak oto wspominając młody chłopak doszedł do twierdzy. Wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł do twierdzy… Miłego dnia. Dziękuje za wsparcie jak również za komentarze od wszystkich. Pozdrawiam i do nexta. 'Perspektywa Narratora → Astrid Dziewczyna spoglądała przez chwilę w stronę odchodzącego chłopaka. Po chwili ogarnęła się i otworzyła drzwi do domu chłopaka. Po ciemku ruszyła w stronę pokoju Czkawki. Gdy dotarła do drzwi szatyna pociągnęła klamkę, lecz drzwi nie drgnęły. Zdziwiona Astrid ponowiła próbę, ale nie było rezultatu. Uśmiechnęła się wzięła topór, który miała na plecach. Z całych sił uderzyła nim w drzwi tuż obok klamki. Drzwi wydały jęk i zamek puścił. Dziewczyna weszła do pokoju i ruszyła w stronę biurka wymijając wszelkie przeszkody. Zostało jej kilka kroków, gdy nagle w pokoju zapaliło się światło i ujrzała Czkawkę siedzącego na krześle. Wojowniczka pisnęła zaskoczona. Co ty tu robisz? Ciekawsze jest co ty tu robisz? W końcu to mój pokój.- Astrid zaczerwieniła się, a chłopak kontynuował - Jeszcze masz czelność się głupio pytać co ja tu robię! - ryknął wściekły. Ta dziewczyna naprawdę działała mu na nerwy. Nie dość, że zdradza to jeszcze włamuje się. Chłopak wstał na tyle szybko by zaskoczyć Astrid i złapał ją za rękę. Idziemy do wodza. Zobaczymy co on o tym powie. - zaczął ją ciągnąć, a ona nie mając wyjścia podążała z nim do twierdzy. W połowie drogi nagle jego twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu i odruchowo puścił Astrid. Ta uciekła zostawiając Czkawkę samego, leżącego na środku drogi skręcającego się z bólu. 'Perspektywa Narratora - 10 min później → Czkawka' Spocony chłopak krzyknął najgłośniej jak umiał: Szczerbatek! - i stracił przytomność. Tuż po chwili Szczerbatek, który usłyszał wołanie przyjaciela przybiegł do niego i go polizał. Ten odzyskał chwilowo przytomność i powiedział: Tam gdzie ustaliliśmy mordko. Leć! - na te słowa Szczerbatek wrzucił swego jeźdźca na grzbiet i ruszyli w stronę ustalonej wyspy Wszystkiego najlepszego Czkawka - pomyślał chłopiec, zanim ponownie przestał kontaktować. 'Perspektywa Narratora -> Astrid -> Twierdza' Po otworzeniu drzwi dziewczyna odwróciła się i zaczęła się rozglądać. Nigdzie nie widać było Czkawki. Zdusiła zaniepokojenie i weszła do budynku. Impreza rozkręciła się już, a jej powodem była trzecia rocznica pokonania Zielonej Śmierci i zarazem osiemnaste urodziny Czkawki. Chłopak nie lubił ich - powiedział to jej kiedyś, gdy razem szli przez las. Stwierdził, że nie ma czego świętować - uważał, że jego życie nie jest warte , by poświęcać, mu aż tyle czasu i zasobów. Dziewczyna była zszokowana i zaczęła się z nim kłócić. “Przecież tyle dokonałeś: pokonałeś Zieloną Śmierć, ulepszyłeś ogrzewanie, kuźnię” - na te słowa Czkawka odpowiedział jednym zdaniem: “Próbowałem sobie udowodnić, że jestem coś wart, lecz nie udało mi się, bo niestety nie zmienię rzeczywistości” - po tych słowach w milczeniu doszliśmy do wioski i rozeszliśmy, się każdy w swoją stronę. Wtedy to Astrid zrozumiała, że dawne szyderstwa jej i reszty rówieśników zmieniły Czkawkę nieodwracalnie. Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się z wspomnień i zaczęła się dobrze bawić.(Imprez nie umiem opisywać, bo byłem tylko na kilku w swoim życiu - nie przepadam za nimi, więc nie chodzę, więc nie wiem za bardzo jak wyglądają) 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Ból - to on jedynie wypełniał moją świadomość. Promieniujący na całe ciało, lecz jego źródłem była utracona część lewej nogi. (Ból fantomowy) Uczucie jakby, ktoś ją rozcinał i wycinał jej małe kawałeczki. Wspominałem, choć nie chciałem - bitwa, potem slalom pomiędzy kolcami grzbietowymi smoka i uderzenie ogona - ból spowodował utratę przytomności. W tamtej chwili pomyślałem, że może w końcu ten koszmar się skończy. Nagle w moich myślach rozbłysnęło nowe bolesne wspomnienie - Astrid w łóżku z Ulfrem. Ból uderzył z podwójną mocą. Chwyciłem jeszcze mocniej nogę i jeszcze mocniej skręciłem się w kulkę. Łzy płynęły z moich zamkniętych oczu. Poczułem coś mokrego na mojej twarzy, gdy podniosłem wzrok zobaczyłem coś co polepszyło mi samopoczucie - Szczerbatek wpatrywał się we mnie szerokimi źrenicami pełnymi współczuciem. Spojrzałem na horyzont i zobaczyłem wschodzące słońce. Ból zaczynał już powoli słabnąć. Przywołałem smoka i ruszyliśmy w stronę domu. Zapraszam do lektury mojego nowego opowiadania: http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Pasjonat_HTTYD/JWS_-_Moja_wizja Odnośnie nextów powinny się ukazywać cyklicznie co tydzień. Pozdrawiam Rozdział 9 - Złodziej 'Perspektywa Narratora' Czkawka spocony wylądował na Kruczym Urwisku. Szybko rozebrał się i wskoczył do jeziora. Szybkimi ruchami zmywał z siebie pot. Po wyjściu z wody ubrał się i razem ze Szczerbatkiem ruszyli w stronę wioski. Jego mokre włosy lepiły mu się do czoła. Był wczesny poranek, ale w wiosce już błąkali się przechodnie, którzy jeszcze nie do końca pozbyli się kaca. Chłopak ruszył w stronę swego domu w celu odespania zerwanej, bolesnej nocy. Otworzył drzwi i ruszył w stronę schodów. Zamarł, gdy usłyszał kogoś krzątającego się w jego pokoju. Chłopak zaczął się skradać. Jego delikatne kroki na schodach wydawały tylko delikatny szmer, który nie był normalnie słyszalny. Gdy po chwili dotarł do drzwi swego pokoju, zobaczył Astrid przeszukającą jego biurko. Chłopak zwinnie zaczął wymijać porozrzucane przez Astrid rzeczy. Gdy był tuż za nią zapytał spokojnym tonem, którym zawsze mówił od chwili rozstaniaz Astrid: Co tu się porabia, hę? Ładnie to tak grzebać w czyichś rzeczach? - na te słowa dziewczyna drgnęła przestraszona. Odwróciła się do Czkawki z winną wymalowaną na twarzy. Miała na sobie ciemny płaszcz, który pasował do niej idealnie - wizualnie jak i celowo. Czy mogłabyś wyjaśnić co tu robisz? - chłopak zapytał dziewczynę po chwili. Ta speszona spuściła wzrok. Szybko jednak się pozbierała i popchnęła lekko chłopaka i pobiegła do wyjścia. Chłopak usiadł zadowolony. Odebrał to co Astrid mu ukradła. Dziewczyna uśmiechnięta biegła do wodza, aby mu coś pokazać. Ciekawa była co wódz powie o tym co Czkawka? - powiedziała do siebie w myślach. Gdy sprawdziła kieszenie swego płaszczu stwierdziła, że nie ma dowodu. Przepraszam, że next krótki, ale miałem małe urwanie głowy w liceum. Mam nadzieję, że coś jeszcze wstawię do niedzieli. Jak uważacie co Astrid chciał ukraść? - liczę na wasze odpowiedzi w komentarzach. Pozdrawiam :) Co słychać u Czkawki? Chłopak szybko szybko zabrał smocze oko i dosiadł Szczerbatka. Zaczął się kierować w stronę Krawędzi. Musiał mieć pewność… Perspektywa Narratora Blondynka zbliżała się do wodza z zaciętą miną. Nagle usłyszała świst Nocnej Furii. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Szczerbatka, który brał za kurs północ. Dziewczyna zawróciła jednocześnie wołając Wichurę. Czas to zakończyć - pomyślała mściwie gdy wskoczyła na smoczycę i ruszyła w stronę Skraju. Chłopak delikatnie obrócił głowę i zobaczył śledzącą go Astrid. Spodziewał się tego i poklepał bok głowy Szczerbatka dając mu sygnał. Czas zacząć zabawę… Dziewczyna zaczęła się rozglądać. Nigdzie nie widziała swojego byłego, a Wichura nie wyczuła żadnego z nich. Miała zawrócić, gdy poczuła czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Błyskawicznie odwróciła się w siodle, lecz nikogo nie zobaczyła. Nagle usłyszała przerażający głos: Gdzie to zmierzasz dziecino? -powiedział głos, który jakby dobiegał zewsząd. Zdezorientował nawet smoka - Nie jesteś tu bezpieczna. - głos ciągnął swą wypowiedź, przerażając nią jeszcze bardziej dziewczynę. Ta zawróciła smoka i ruszyła na Berk. Chłopak widząc odlatującą Astrid uśmiechnął się. Szczerbatek również po swojemu się “chichrał” z dziewczyn. Czkawka schował tubę do torby i ruszył dalej w stronę Krawędzi. Być może znalazł już wyspę Nocy*. *- Rdzenna wyspa Nocnych Furii ' 'Perspektywa Narratora Czkawka wylądował na wyspie. Niczym się nie różniła od innych poza faktem, że był jakby ciemniej niż na innych. Poddałem się sugestii. - pomyślał brunet. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem ruszyli w głąb wyspy. Rozglądali się, lecz niczego nie zauważyli. Ciemny las ich otaczał. Drzewa były inne, ciemne jakby próbowały coś ukryć, zataić. Czkawka był spięty. Na najmniejszy szmer gwałtownie się odwracał. Szczerbatek węszył i prowadził pana. Szli szybkim krokiem. Chłopak zamiast miecza trzymał kontroler - był skuteczniejszy od miecza w walce ze smokami. Drogę zagrodziła im jaskinia. Wydawało się, że droga prowadziła właśnie tutaj. Czkawka znalazł starą pochodnię obok wejścia, którą rozpalił dzięki pomocy Nocnej Furii. Następnie weszli do jaskini, pewni, że poznają prawdę… Przepraszam, że tak krótko, ale postaram się wstawić jeszcze trochę dzisiaj. Jak sądzicie, co spotka przyjaciół w jaskini? Piszcie w komentarzach swoje przypuszczenia. Czy czytasz to opowiadanie nie mając konta? Załóż je i komentuj nie tylko u mnie, ale też u innych. Pamiętaj, że to wspiera osobę piszącą. Pozdrawiam XDragonRacerX za wsparcie i to jemu dedykuję tego nexta. Od razu uderzył w nich okropny smród. Odruchowo chłopak zasłonił nos, jednakże stwierdzając, że to nic nie daje opuścił rękę. Kamienie był ciemnobrązowe niczym krew. Szybko przybliżył pochodnię do podłoża i stwierdził, że znajduje się na niej skrzepła krew. Idąc dalej przyjaciele zobaczyli ślady walki ludzi ze smokami. Wszędzie walały się szkielety wojowników, którzy najwyraźniej zginęli od smoczego ognia, gdyż zbroje były uszkodzone. Jeszcze bardziej czujnie weszli do drugiej części groty i zobaczyli coś, co zmroziło im krew w żyłach. Na środku leżał stos ciał - smoczych ciał, a dokładniej Nocnych Furii. W oczach Szczerbatka widać było łzy smutku, gdyż uświadomił sobie, że nie spotka nigdy więcej, kogoś z jego gatunku. W oczach chłopca również dało się zauważyć łzy. Tak samo jak smoka, zabolała go śmierć tych stworzeń. Czkawka jeszcze raz spojrzał na stos ciał i zobaczył błysk. Po podejściu zobaczył soczewkę do Smoczego Oka, tyle, że zamiast złotego obramowania, miała czarne niczym Nocna Furia i tym samym identyczne jak smocze oko Czkawki. Ten gdy dotknął soczewki przebiegł go swego rodzaju dreszcz. Z torby wyjął oko i włożył do niego znalezisko. Szczerbatek dał światło i tak też oto miał informacje o Nocnych Furiach. Wodząc po wyświetlanym tekście, zobaczył hasło pt.: migracje. Gdy zaczął odszyfrowywać informacje oko nagle zgasło. Smok zamruczał pytająco, a Czkawka przeczuwając kłopoty wsiadł na smoka i wyleciał z jaskini. Ona sama po chwili się zawaliła niszcząc dostęp do otworu. Przyjaciele ruszyli w stronę Berk w celu naprawy Oka oraz poznania prawdy. 'Perspektywa Narratora' Ulfr podbiegł do swojej dziewczyny. Ta widząc jego stan wstała gwałtownie wciągając powietrze. Co ci się stało? - chłopak był cały poobijany i krwawił z łuku brwiowego. Chłopak by upadł, gdyby nie Astrid, która go złapał za ramię następnie sadzając na ławce Kto ci to zrobił? - zapytał blondynka. To był… Kto zgadnie dostanie dedyk w nextcie, który ukaże się w niedziele, ponieważ mam zaległości odnośnie tego opka, więc dodam parę nextów. Pozdrawiam i do zobaczenia Next w niedzielę, bo długi next pojawił się w opowiadaniu JWS - moja wizja. Pozdrawiam i przepraszam. ...Czkawka - słysząc to Astrid niezwykle mocno się zdziwiła. Chłopak nigdy się tak nie zachowywał, ale po ich rozstaniu stał się inny. Trzeba o tym powiedzieć dla wodza. - odrzekła dziewczyna po chwili zastanowienia. Tak też oboje powoli zaszli do Goti. Następnie blondynka pobiegła po wodza. Rozdział 9 'Perspektywa Czkawki - 1,5 dnia po zeznaniu Astrid' Smutek - jedynie on przepełniał moją duszę. Nie codziennie się dowiaduję, że wszystkie Nocne Furie zostały zabite. Wylądowałem na placu, który był nienaturalnie tłoczny. Nagle usłyszałem głos ojca: Czkawko Przerażający Halibucie III zostajesz aresztowany pod zarzutem pobicia Ulfra Stensona. Dobrowolnie się poddaj, lub będziemy musieli użyć siły. - na te słowa dosłownie zbaraniałem. Jednakże widząc podchodzących jeźdźców, którzy chcieli mnie rozbroić, zareagowałem. Rozłożyłem lotkę Szczerbatka, który od razu poderwał się. Wziąłem kontroler, który dotąd był przytroczony do boku siodła. Nim jeźdźcy dotarli do mnie zdążyłem zatrzymać smoki. Pot wystąpił mi na czoło. Drżącą ręką skierował smoki na ziemię. Jak miałem go zranić, skoro byłem na wyspie Nocy? - na te ciche i słabe słowa odpowiedział ojciec chłopaka. Jaki masz na to dowód? A jaki ty masz powód, by wierzyć w zeznania Ulfra? - na tą ripostę wódz nie miał odpowiedzi. Został zmanipulowany i to przez Astrid. A dlaczego wierzysz mu, a nie mnie? - te słowa skierowałem do niebieskookiej blondynki. On nigdy by mnie nie okłamał, bo mnie kocha! Tak samo jak ja. Nigdy cię nie okłamałem i dobrze o tym wiesz. - spokojnie odpowiedziałem. Nie miałem nawet siły by krzyczeć. Mieszkańcy wioski byli teraz zmieszani. Przed chwilą byli pewni mojej winy, a teraz nie mogą się zdecydować. Skoro jesteś niewinny, to czemu nie poddałeś się? - zapytał mój ojciec. Gdybym się poddał, nigdy nie mógłbym zabrać głosu, Ojcze. - ostatnie słowo zaakcentowałem specjalnie, aby przypomnieć mu o czymś. Skoro mi nie wierzycie, powiem jedno: Żegnam! - jednocześnie ruszyliśmy w stronę wyspy, na której nocowałem podczas urodzin. Machnąłem laską i wszystkie smoki jakie były na Berk ruszyły za mną. Przytoczyłem kij do siodła i przysnąłem. Obudziłem się chwilę później gdy lądowaliśmy na wyspie. Sory, że tak krótko, ale użeranie się z edytorem zajmuje trochę czasu. Postaram się jednak wstawić coś jeszcze w tym tygodniu. Chłopak drgnął, słysząc strzał Nocnej Furii. Spojrzał przed siebie, i zobaczył Zmiennoskrzydłego. Szczerbatek stał za nim i patrzył groźnie na smoka, który po chwili odleciał. Chłopak zrozumiał, że to co widział było tylko wizją stworzoną przez smoka. Czkawka podziękował Szczerbatkowi i wdrapał się na siodło. Razem ruszyli w stronę Berk. Chłopak miał nadzieję, że to co widział nie jest prawdą. Po dłuższym czasie wylądował na głównym placu, który był nienaturalnie opustoszały. On sam był wykończony i potrzebował chwili, by pomyśleć. Niestety nie było mu to dane, bo kiedy wchodził do domu, spotkał ojca, który na twarz miał wymalowany wyraz mówiący: Siadaj. Czkawka usiadł, natomiast Nocna Furia poczłapała do pokoju bruneta. Wódz spojrzał na syna. Spojrzenie ojca trzy lata temu odebrałby mu rezon, ale czas, gdy był małym chłopcem minęły. Czkawka spojrzał na Stoika wzrokiem identycznym jak on: wyczekującym na wyjaśnienia, który spoglądał spod zmarszczonych brwi. Teraz to wódz stracił wątek(dobrze, że nie rdzeń :) ). Czkawka pozwolił sobie, na delikatny uśmiech i spytał: Co się stało tato? Gdzie byłeś przez ostatnie kilka godzin? - wyglądał jakby miał kogoś przesłuchiwać. Byłem na wyspie Nocy. - chłopak oznajmił spokojnie, co zdezorientowało Stoika podwójnie, bo był pewien winy chłopaka. Kto nie dałby się w końcu omotać Astrid? Ponadto jeszcze nikt nie był na wyspie Nocy. Znalazłeś inne Nocne Furie? - ojciec chłopaka pochylił się do przodu zaciekawiony. Chłopak hardo spojrzał na ojca, pełen smutku. Jedynie szkielety… - na te słowa, również wódz się zasmucił i odchylił do tyłu z wrażenia, bo wiedział, ile ten fakt oznaczał dla jego syna. Stało się coś, że mnie przesłuchujesz? - teraz to chłopak był ciekaw. Ulfr został dość ciężko pobity. Oskarża ciebie. - na te słowa brwi młodzieńca powędrowały do góry. - Ponadto ma dowody, które dowodzą jego racji. A jakież to dowody on ma? - chłopak był już nieźle zdenerwowany. Ma zeznania świadka. - teraz to Czkawka zbaraniał. Któż go tak nie lubi, żeby kłamać przeciwko niemu. A kto jest tym świadkiem? - odpowiedzi, którą usłyszał, nigdy by się nie spodziewał. Astrid. - na te słowa młodzieniec otworzył szeroko usta. W tym samym momencie w domu wodza wparowała Astrid z mordem w oczach. Czkawka natychmiast zamknął usta i wściekły ryknął na nią: Jakież to bzdury nagadałaś, hm? Jak mogłem zaatakować Ulfra, skoro byłem poza wyspą, idiotko?! - nie kontrolował co mówi, ale miał powód do gniewu. Ale… - dopiero teraz to zrozumiała, że źle zrobiła okłamując wodza, który definitywnie był po stronie syna. Sama nie miała powodu, by wierzyć swojemu chłopakowi, poza przekonaniem, że nie mógłby jej okłamać. Jak(nie chodzi tu o zwierzę) również nie miała powodu, by nie wierzyć Czkawce. Cholera… - pomyślała. Dała się wykorzystać, że, aż żal mówić. Nic nie mówiąc wszyscy ruszyli w stronę domu Ulfra. Nadszedł czas zemsty. W najbliższym czasie dojdzie do rozwiązania akcji. Jest to spowodowane brakiem weny w związku z tym opowiadaniem oraz zbyt zamieszaną fabułą. Wolę nie zawieszać go, więc zakończę je częściowym happy endem. Jeśli Koniu tu jesteś spodoba się to tobie. Pozdrawiam, a next pojawi się w następnym tygodniu jak sądzę. Dwoje nastolatków wraz z wodzem szło w stronę domu Ulfra. Mijali przechodni, którzy byli pochłonięci codziennością przez co nie zwracali na nich zbytniej uwagi. Ich cel znajdował się niedaleko domu Hoffersonów, lecz na dziwnym uboczu. Czkawka nie odzywał się do swojej byłej dziewczyny, a ona nie wiedziała co mogłaby powiedzieć. Zrozumiała, że została wykorzystana by pozbyć się Czkawki i tym samym jej chłopak mógł przejąć władzę. Można byłoby rzec, że plan doskonały, lecz nikt się nie spodziewał takiego rozegrania następcy Stoika. Odzyskał smocze oko i powrócił do domu w nienaruszonym stanie. Dziewczyna bez przerwy wpatrywała się w Czkawkę. Chciała zacząć rozmowę, przeprosić, ale chłopak skutecznie ją ignorował. Ja chciałam… - zaczęła, ale przeszkodził jej młody Halibut Przeprosić? - spytał ironicznie pogardliwie spoglądając na nią. Ta nie wiedząc co powiedzieć zamilkła. Zrozumiała, że on jej nigdy nie wybaczy. Wódz spoglądał na zachowanie nastolatków ze zmieszaniem. Wiedział, że ta młoda para idealnie pasujących do siebie osób się rozstała. Miał nadzieję, że jego syn wybaczył Hoffersonównie, lecz teraz zrozumiał, że zdrada dziewczyny po części go zmieniła. Powierzchownie był identyczny: przyjazny, pomocny, z poczuciem humoru. Jednakże w sprawach sercowych niestety się zmienił. Stał się zimny i rozgoryczony. Mężczyzna wiedział, że Czkawka mocno kochał dziewczynę, ale nigdy nie pomyślałby, że rozstanie, aż tak bardzo zmieni chłopaka. W czasie rozmyślań, bohaterzy doszli do domu Stensona, z którego dobiegały dość dziwne dźwięki, jakby posapywania? Czkawka nieźle zdenerwowany, gwałtownie drzwi. To co zobaczył wyzwoliło pewne wspomnienia, a to spowodowało gwałtowną utratę przytomność czyli omdlenie. Astrid wymineła nieprzytomnego Czkawkę i tym samym zobaczyła co się dzieje w domu jej chłopaka. Zrozumiała, że dała się wykorzystać we wszystkich aspektach dla fałszywej miłości. Wtedy to gniew wypełnił ją całkowicie, gdyż rozstała się z Czkawką dla przyjemności jaką była ta jedna noc. Szybko podeszła do niespodziewającego się Ulfra. Heathera, która zobaczyła Astrid, pokazującą milczenie, nic nie dała po sobie poznać i kontynuowała to co robiła. Wtedy to blondynka dopadła do chłopaka. Prostym uderzeniem zrzuciła go z czarnowłosej. Heathera szybko zasłoniła swoje nagie ciało. Ulfr zrobić tego nie mógł, gdyż leżał na środku pokoju. Sam Stoik Ważki zostawił chłopaka dla Astrid i Heathery, by mogły się nim zająć. Natomiast wódz podniósł swego syna i zaniósł go do jego pokoju. Perspektywa Narratora - dom Ulfra Daj mi to jakoś wyjaśnić - błagał Stenson, lecz z mizernym skutkiem. Wściekła blondynka kopnęła chłopaka w brzuch. W tym czasie Heathera zdążyła się ogarnąć i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Astrid nie zatrzymywała jej, bo wiedziała, że ciemnowłosa nie wiedziała o tym, że Ulfr jest zajęty. Chłopak próbował się podnieść, ale utrudniło mu uderzenie Astrid, które idealnie trafiło chłopaka w kolano. Co prawda nie uszkodziła go, aczkolwiek piekielnie bolało. Podczas kolejnej próby powstania, Ulfr złapał nogę blondynki, którą pociągnął powodując wywrócenie się dziewczyny. Teraz to on miał uderzyć, ale zanim to zrobił poczuł silne uderzenie, które cisnęło nim o przeciwległą ścianę. Gdy obrócił głowę zobaczył … Kawałek nexta postanowiłem dodać wcześniej Droga Czarciousta, ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że jednać Cię lubię. Pozdrawiam. Pozdrawiam wszystkiech czytających to opowiadanie, które powoli zbliża się do końca. Pozdrawiam :) Gdy obrócił głowę zobaczył Czkawkę, z zapalonym mieczem. Czas to zakończyć raz na zawsze! - Ulfr zdążył zarzucił coś na siebie i chwycił swoją broń. Miecze zderzyły się, ze szczękiem. Czkawka zastosował fintę, a następnie uderzył z góry. Ulfr dał się zwieść, więc uderzenie Czkawki go rozbroiło, lecz walka na tym się nie skończyła. Chłopak chwycił krzesło, które cisnął w oniemiałą dziewczynę. Nie spodziewała się, że brunet może być, aż tak dobry. Co prawda razem trenowali, ale nigdy nie dał jej powodu, aby zastanowić się jak dobry on jest. Oprzytomniała, gdy Czkawka złapał lecące krzesło tuż przed jej twarzą. Wtedy to Ulfr natarł wściekle na bruneta. Płonący miecz zadrżał pod uderzeniem topora. Następca skoczył do tyłu w uniku przed poziomym uderzeniem. Niestety musiał kolejne uderzenie z góry zablokować, gdyż nie miał miejsca do uniku. W wyniku zderzenia ostrzy miecz Czkawki pękł, a topór Ulfra utknął w podłodze. Brunet zakończy walkę prostym kopem protezą w szczękę wroga, który stracił kontakt ze światem. Wstał szybko i przytulił zszokowaną blondynkę. Ta wtuliła się w ramię chłopaka. Zrozumiała, że tego jej było trzeba. Kilka dni później Wszystko wróciło do normy. Ulfr został wygnany, a Czkawka ponownie przyjaźnił się z Astrid, która zrozumiała co się stało: Czkawka stracił pamięć w wyniku szoku. Razem z wodzem i wioską postanowiła, że nie będą wspominać chłopakowi co się działo. Heather dalej przyjaźniła się z blondynką. Znalazła nową miłość: Śledzika. Odnośnie Viggo: Został pokonany w ciągu kolejnego roku. Marny, lecz doczekany happy-end. Opowiadanie drugie będzie kontynuowane, a to się kończy. Pozdrawiam wszystkich, którzy mnie wspierali, kłócili się, a także żartowali. Dziękuję dla: Domisia2003 Czarciousta ErielVanya Eragon Hiccup XDragonRacerX CzkawkaHTTYD3 Amazonka1234 Koniu202 CoSieTuDzieje i wielu innych. Pozdrawiam, zapraszam i przepraszam za zakończenie opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone